pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
DalMatian Tunes' Information
These are Movie Spoofs Created and Co-Created by DalMatian Tunes. List of Movies/Specials/TV Shows/Video Game I have so Far: # *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2002) *101 Dalmatians The Series (1997) *101 Dalmations (Live Action Film (1996)) *102 Dalmatians (2000) *3D Movie Maker *64 Zoo Lane *6teen A *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin: The King of Thieves (1996) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls *Ace Ventura: The Animated Series *Adventures of the Little Koala *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (TV Series) *All Grown-Up *All Dog Go to Heaven 1 (1989) and 2 (1996) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Angry Beavers *Anastasia (1997) *Animaniacs (1993) *Angelmouse *An American Tall (1986) *An American Tall 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tall 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tall 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway *Animals of Farhing Wood *Aahhh! Real Monsters *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog #Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) #The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! #Subterranean Sonic #Lovesick Sonic #Slowwww Going #High Stakes Sonic #Big Daddy #Momma Robotnik's Birthday #Robolympics #Trail of the Missing Tails #Sonic Breakout #Birth of a Salesman #Sonic's Song #Blank Headed Eagle #Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops #Too Tall Tails #Best Hedgehog #The Robotnik Express #Over the Hill Hero #Sonic Gets Thrashed #Tails' New Home #Grounder the Genius #So Long Sucker #Submerged Sonic #Tails In Charge #Sno Problem #Pseudo Sonic #Robotnik Junior #MacHopper #Boogey-Mania #Musta Been a Beautiful Baby #Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior #Full Tilt Tails #Tails Prevails #Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind #The Magic Hassle #Momma Robotnik Returns #Robotnik's Rival #Spaceman Sonic #Sonic The Matchmaker #Mass Transit Trouble #Magnificent Sonic #Coachnik #Untouchable Sonic #Zoobotnik #Attack on the Pinball Fortress #The Last Resort #Baby Sitter Jitters #Blackbot the Pirate #Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table #Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme #Prehistoric Sonic #Super Robotnik #Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog #Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 #The Little Merhog #Road Hog #Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted #The Robots' Robot #Tails' Tale #Fast and Easy #Sonic is Running #Robo-Ninjas #Sonically Ever After #Hero of the Year #Sonic Christmas Blast *The Adventures of Spot *The Adventures of T-Rex *Adventure Time *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Aristocats *Arthur *Austin Powers 1-3 Movies *Abadas *Atlantis *A Bug's Life *Atomic Betty *Avenger Penguins B *Baby Huey *The Baby Huey Show *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Bananas in Pyjamas (1992 and 2011) *The Basil Brush Show *Brave *Barney and Friends *Barney's Great Adventure *Babe *Babe: Pig in the City *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beavis and Butthead *Bee Movie *Bertha *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *The Black Cauldron *Blue's Clues *Bigfoot and the Muscle Manchines *The BFG *Bob the Builder *Bob the Builder Music Video *Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember *Bob the Builder: The Knights of Can-A-Lot *Bob the Builder: Snowed Under *Bodger and Badger *Bolt (2008) *The Book of Life *The Book of Pooh *Bonkers (TV Series) *Boog and Elliot's Miidnight Bum Run *Boohbah *Breadwinners (2014) *Brother Bear 1 and 2 *Brum *Bubsy (Failed TV pilot based on the series of video games by the same name) *Bucky O'Hare *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) *Budgie the Little Helicopter (1994) *Bump *Buzzy the Funny Crow C *Camp Lazlo *Captain Flamingo *Captain Pugwash *Care Bears (DIC/Nelvana) *The Care Bears Movie *Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation *The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland *Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot *The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot *Cars 1 and 2 *Cartoon Cartoons *Castle in the Sky *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Catscratch *Cats Don't Dance *The Cat Returns *Charlie and Lola *Charlie Brown Specials *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Charlie Chalk *Charlotte's Web *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *Chicken Run *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Chloe's Closet *Chorlton and the Wheelies *Chowder *Christopher Crocodile *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time *Clarence *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Clifford's Puppy Days *Cliford's Really Big Movie *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Cow and Chicken *The Croods *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) *The Country Mouse and City Mouse Adventures *Count Duckula D *Danger Mouse *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Dexter's Laboratory *The Dark Crystal *Darkwing Duck *Defenders of the Earth *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Dinosaucers *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Doc McStuffins *Doozers *Doki The Series *Dora the Explorer *Dumbo *Dot and the Kangaroo *Dumb and Dumber *Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series *Duck Tales E *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy (1999) *The Emperor's New Groove 1 and 2 *The Emperor's New School *Enchanted (Disney) *Ella the Elephant F *Fantaisa (Disney 1940) *Fantaisa 2000 (1999) *Fantastic Mr. Fox *The Face of Evil *Farce of the Penguins *Faerie Tale Theatre *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Fishtronaut *Fishtronaut The Movie *Fish Hooks *The Flintstones *The Fox and the Hound (Movie Series) *Flushed Away *Fireman Sam *The Fairly Oddparents *Franny Feet *The Fairytaler *Frootie Tooties *The Fruitties *Fraggle Rock *Fritz the Cat *From Up on Poppy Hill *Frozen *Franny's Feet *Futurama G *Gay purr-ee (1962) *Garfield: The Movie *Garfield: A Tall of two Kitties *The Garfield Show (TV Show) *Garfield and Friends *The Get Along Gang *The Godfather Part 1 *The Godfather Part 2 *The Godfather Part 3 *Go Diego Go *The Goodies *Goof Troop *Godzilla *Godzilla Raids Again *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Gran *Grave of the Fireflies *Greenclaws *Gullah Gullah Island H *Hercules *Harry Potter Series *Help! I'm a Fish *Harry and his Full Bucket of Dinosaurs *Herman and Katnip *Howl's Moving Castle *Home on the Range (2004) *Huckleberry Hound *The Hydronauts I *I am Weasel *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Inspector Gadget *Inhumanoids *Indiana Jones Series *The Iron Giant J *Jamie and the Magic Torch *The Jetsons *Johnny Bravo *Johnson and Friends *Justin Time *Johnny Test *Joshua Jones *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) and 2 (2003) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Jungle Cubs (TV Show and Born to be Wild) K *Kiki's Delivery Service *King Kong vs. Godzilla *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts 2 *King of the Hill *Kipper the Dog *Kronk's New Groove *Krypto the Superdog L *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp Adventure *Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory *LazyTown *LazyTown Extra *Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *Lily in the City *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/2 *The Littles *Here Come the Littles *Liberty and The Littles *Little Audrey *Little Bear *Little Bill *Little Mouse on the Prairie *Little Einsteins *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Show) *Little Lulu *The Little Lulu Show *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *The Lego Movie *The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Let's Go to School *Letter Factory *Letter Factory Adventures: Letter Machine Rescue Team *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show M *MADtv *Mad (2010) *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *The Magic House *The Magic School Bus *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Maple Town *Merry Madagascar *Martha Speaks *Mr. Men (1975) *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1983) *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1995) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (Movie) *Mr Squiggle *Miffy and Friends *Monsters, Inc *Monsters vs. Aliens *Monsters, University *Muppet Babies *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppets from Space *Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets Wizard of Oz *The Morecambe and Wise Show *The Muppets (Movie) *The Mask *The Mask: The Animated Series *Muppets Most Wanted *Mulan 1 and 2 *Muzzy in Gondoland *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *Mr. Men Show *Milly and Molly *Miss Machiko *My Friends Tigger and Pooh (TV Show) *My Little Pony *My Little Pony The Movie *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Neighbor Totoro *My Neighbors the Yamadas N *Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind *Ned's Newt *Nellie the Elephant *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) *The New Casper Cartoon Show *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Numbers Ahoy *Numbers Time O *Oakie Doke *Old Bear and Frineds *Once Upon a Forest *Only Yesterday *Oliver and Company *Open Season (Movie Series) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Osmosis Jones *Oswald the Octopus *Over the Hedge (2006) *Ovide and the Gang P *Paddington Bear *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington Birthday's Bonzana *Paddington Bear (1989) *Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997) *Paddington (2014) *PB&J Otter *The Pebble and the Penguin *Peggy Sue Got Married *Peixonauta: Agente Secreto da O.S.T.R.A. *The Penguins of Christmas Caper *The Penguins of Madagascar *Philbert Frog *Peppa Pig *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pingu (TV Series) *Pingu: Pingu at the Wedding Party *The Pirates! Band of Misfits *Pixie and Dixie *Planes *Pom Poko *Ponyo *Pooh's Grand Adventure (1997) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pocket Dragons *Porco Rosso *Postman Pat (1981) *Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) *The Powerpuff Girls (TV Show) *The Poddington Peas *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and the Frog *The Pondles *Princess Mononoke *Puss in Boots Q *Quest for Camelot R *Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Great Santa Claus Caper *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Pumpkin Who Couldn't Smile *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy *The Raggy Dolls *Rainbow Brite *Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer *Rango *Random! Cartoons *Rabbids: Invasion *Rastamouse *Regular Show (TV Show) *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Ren and Stimpy *Ren and Stimpy: Veediots! (Video Game) *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Retarded Animal Babies *Rio (2011) 1 and (2014) 2 *Rocket Power *Robot and Monster *Rocket Monkeys *Robin Hood *Robots (2005) *Rock-a-Doodle *Rocko's Modern Life *Rosie and Jim *Rise of the Guardians *The Road to El Dorado *Ruby Gloom *Rugrats *Rugrats The Movie *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Rugrats Go Wild S *Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Scared Shrekless *The Secret World of Arietty *The Secret of Nimh *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *Shrek 1, 2, 3, and 4 *Shrek the Halls *Sheep in the Big City *Shaun the Sheep *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Skunk Fu *Sky Dancers *Sleeping Beauty *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Disney) *Sonic OVA *Sonic Boom (2014 TV Series) #The Sidekick #Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days #Buster #My Fair Sticksy #Eggman Unplugged #Fortress of Squalitude #Double Doomsday #Eggheads #Guilt Tripping #Dude, Where's My Eggman? #Cowbot #Circus of Plunders #Unlucky Knuckles #The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying #Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce #Sleeping Giant #Hedgehog Day #The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple #Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees #Into the Wilderness #Eggman Unplugged #Chez Amy #Blue with Envy #The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose #Chili Dog Day Afternoon #Closed Door Policy #Mayor Knuckles #Eggman the Auteur #Just a Guy #Two Good to Be True #Beyond the Valley of Cubots #Next Top Villain #New Year's Retribution #Battle of the Boy Bands #Tails' Crush #Bro Down Showdown #Late Night Wars #Fire in a Crowded Workshop #It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge #Robot Battle Royale #No Robots Allowed #Fuzzy Puppy Buddies #Designated Heroes #Role Models #Cabin Fever #Counter Productive #It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog #Tommy Thunder: Method Actor #Spacemageddonocalypse #Nutwork #Alone Again, Unnaturally #The Biggest Fan #Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er #I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here #In the Midnight Hour #Multi-Tails #Strike! #The Evil Dr. Orbot #Knuck Knuck! Who's There? #Mech Suits Me #FiendBot #Og Man Out #Knine-To-Five Knuckles #Blackout #Unnamed Episode #Robot Employees #Give Bees A Chance #Mombot #Muckfoot #Nominatus Rising #Eggman's Brother #Do Not Disturb #Robots From The Sky Part 1 #Robots From The Sky Part 2 #Robots From The Sky Part 3 #Robots From The Sky Part 4 #Flea-ing From Trouble #Lightning Bowler Society #Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles #Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation #Inn Sanity #Mister Eggman #The Haunted Lair #Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom #Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray #Victory #Three Men And My Baby! #Where Have All The Sonics Gone? #If You Build It They Will Race #Chain Letter #Vector Detector #Three Minutes or Less #Lair On Lockdown #You and I Bee-come One #Don't Make Me Angry #Eggman Family Vacation #Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots #Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 #Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World #Tails' Magic #The Big Mess #Secret Hedgehog #Amy's Daycare #Kentrell's Take Over #Sonic in Dark Island #XD Card Problem #Don't Believe You #A Genius For a Worker #What's That Thing #Speed Kentrell #The Sibling Reveals #It's Singing Time! #Don't Give Up Tails #The Best Beach Party Day Ever #Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands #Fox vs Rabbit #Sticks Patent #Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! #Zooey's Secrets #Sonic Restaurant and Friends #Where is Tails? Part 1 #Where is Tails? Part 2 #Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure #Knuckles and the Master Emerald #Night Bat #Duplicates Collide #Omega's Back to Normal! #Hyper Showdown #Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog #Sticks and the Secret Island #Chaos in Town #Shadow of Panic #Rouge and the Shiny Jewel #Sonic Dance Show #Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers #Tails' the Great Talent Show #Please Forgive Me #Metal Sonic's Revenge! #Knuckles' Weight Training #Sally's Good News #Perci's Diary #Silver and the Show On #Blazeing Like Sunshines #Marine's Treasure Map #Sonic's Speed Dash #Valentine's Love Tails #Cream's Little Helper #Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C #Metal Sonic's Out of Control #Dr. Eggman Mobile #Return of the Demon Part 1 #Return of the Demon Part 2 #Return of the Demon Part 3 #Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Allianc #Here Comes Vector #Three Minutes to Spare #DogBot #Sticks' Craze Daze #Thumbs Up Sonic #Robot or Nobot #Blaze on the Loose #Coronation Day #Peace Out, Meh Burger #The Big Game #Sprinkling Like Stars #A Brave Swordsman #Royal Depression, Part 1 #Royal Depression, Part 2 #Blaze's Blossom Tree #Tails and Cream's Little Explore #Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance #When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs #Cosmo's Alive to Normal #Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 #Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 #Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 #Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 *Sonic X #Chaos Control Freaks #Sonic to the Rescue #Missile Wrist Rampage #Chaos Emerald Chaos #Cracking Knuckles #Techno-Teacher #Party Hardly #Satellite Swindle #The Last Resort #Unfair Ball #Fly Spy #Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 #That's What Friends Are For #Skirmish in the Sky #Depths of Danger #The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk #The Dam Scam #Sonic's Scream Test #Cruise Blues #Fast Friends #Little Chao Lost #Emerald Anniversary #How to Catch a Hedgehog #A Dastardly Deed #Countdown to Chaos #Pure Chaos #A Chaotic Day #A Robot Rebels #Head's Up, Tails! #Revenge of the Robot #Flood Fight #Project: Shadow #Shadow Knows #Sonic's Big Break #Shadow World #Robotnik's Revenge #Showdown in Space #Defective Detectives #Sunblock Solution #Eggman for President #A Date to Forget #Mean Machines #Sewer Search #Prize Fights #A Wild Win #Map of Mayhem #The Volcanic Venture #The Beginning of the End #Running Out of Time #Friends 'Til the End #A New Start # Cosmic Call #Cosmic Crisis #H2 Whoa #An Enemy in Need #A Chilling Discovery #Desperately Seeking Sonic #Galactic Gumshoes #Trick Sand #Ship of Doom #An Underground Odyssey #Station Break-In #A Metarex Melée #Mission: Match Up #Clash in the Cloister #Teasing Time #A Revolutionary Tale #The Planet of Misfortune #Terror on the Typhoon #Hedgehog Hunt #Zelkova Strikes Back #The Cosmo Conspiracy #Eye Spy #Agent of Mischief #The Light in the Darkness #A Fearless Friend #So Long Sonic #Closed Door Policy #Blue With Envy #Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm #Scout and Friends 2: Numberland #Scout and Friends 3: Adventures in Shapville Park #Scout and Friends 4: The Magnificent Museum of Oppossite Words #Street Sharks #Stella and Sam *Sonic Underground #Beginnings #Getting to Know You #Harmony or Something #Wedding Bell Blues #To Catch a Queen #Mobodoon #The Price of Freedom #Underground Masquerade #Tangled Webs #The Deepest Fear #Who Do You Think You Are #The Last Resort #Come Out Wherever You Are #Winner Fakes All #A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle #Artifact #Bug! #Sonic Tonic #Friend or Foe #Head Games #When In Rome #The Jewel in the Crown #Three Hedgehogs and a Baby #Dunes Day #Mummy Dearest #The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask #Six is a Crowd #Flying Fortress #No Hedgehog is an Island #New Echdina in Town #Country Crisis #Haircraft in Space #Healer #Sonia's Choice #The Big Melt #Sleepers #Bartleby the Prisoner #The Art of Destruction #The Pendant #Virtual Danger *Sonic SatAM #Sonic Boom #Sonic and Sally #Ultra Sonic #Sonic and the Secret Scrolls #Super Sonic #Sonic Racer #Hooked on Sonics #Harmonic Sonic #Sonic's Nightmare #Warp Sonic #Sub-Sonic #Sonic Past Cool #Heads or Tails #Sonic Conversion #Game Guy #Blast to the Past, Part 1 #Blast to the Past, Part 2 #Fed Up With Antoine #Ghost Busted #Dulcy #The Void #The Odd Couple #Ro-Becca #Cry of the Wolf #Drood Henge #Spyhog #Ron Myrick #The Doomsday Project *Super Magnetic Neo *Space Cats *Spitting Image *Sonic Adventure 1 and 2 *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sofia the First *South Park *South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut *Space Jam (1996) *Spider (TV Series) *SMTV Live *Spirited Away *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Springtime with Roo *Steven Universe *Stitch The Movie *Star Wars Episodes (Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (Special Edition Version) (1999), Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002), Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005), Episode 4: A New Hope (Adywan's Version) (1977), Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Original Unaltered) (1980), Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983), Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015), and Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017)) *Stoppit and Tidyup *The Swan Princess 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *Sylvanian Families (1987) T *A Tad of Christmas Cheer *Talking Words Factory *Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper *Tangled *Tangled Ever After *Tasty Time With ZeFronk *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan and Jane *Team Umzoomi *Teen Titans *Teletubbies *Teletubbies Everywhere *The Telebugs *The Three Blind Musketeers *The Trap Door *Theodore Tugboat (1993) #Theodore and the Oil Rig #Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat #The Dark and Scary Cove #Foduck the Vigilant #Different Strokes - Different Boats #Hank and the Mermaid #True Blue Friends #Bumper Buddie #Theodore and the Welcome #Theodore the Vegetable #The Day Ice Came to the Harbour #Theodore's Bad Dreams #Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On #Theodore and the Queen #Theodore and Bluenose #Is Anybody Listening? #George Buzzes the Dock #The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest #Best Friends #Theodore and the Big Harbour #Theodore's Whistle #George's Ghost #Theodore Changes Sides #Night Shift #Whale of a Tug #The Tugboat Pledge #Emergency #The Cold Snap #Hank and the Hug #Emily and the Rocket #Foduck Stays Home #Theodore the Tug in Charge #Theodore in the Middle #Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser #Snorri the Viking Ship #Tug of the Year #Theodore the Jokester #Emily the Vigorous #Theodore's Day Off #All Quiet in the Big Harbour #Theodore to the Rescue #A Joke Too Far #Theodore and the Ice Ship #Big Harbour Fools Day #Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge #Theodore Hugs the Coast #Hank's Hiccups #Hank's New Name #Theodore and the Northern Lights #Theodore's Backwards Day #Scally's Stuff #Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship #Theodore and the Missing Barge #Theodore and the Borrowed Bell #Emily's Close Call #Emily's New Hat #Emily and the Tug-Of-War #Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy #Theodore and the Bully #George and the Underwater Mystery #R. Boat and the Queen #Hank and the Night Light #Theodore and the Pirate #Foduck's Hurt Feelings #Theodore's Tough Tugging #Theodore's Ocean Adventure #Theodore's New Job #Digby's Disaster #Dartmouth Says Goodbye #George's Funny Noise #Rebecca's Treasure #Guysborough's Garbage #Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove #George's Turn #Theodore Lands On Earth #Hank Makes a Friend #Foduck Blows His Stack #Sigrid and the Bumpers #Hank's Wheezy Whistle #Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat #Northumberland is Missing #Emily and the Splash #Theodore's Bright Idea #George and the Navy Ship #Theodore's Prize #Emily's Easy Job #Nautilus and the Sinking Ship #Emily's Bruised Bumper #Theodore Shares his Story #Hank Hurts a Ship #Theodore and the Harbour Crane #Theodore On Time #George's Big Hurry #Theodore and the Buoy Boat #Theodore Gets Lost #Hank's Funny Feeling #Theodore and the Runaway Ferry #Theodore and the Scared Ship #Foduck in Reverse #Hank and the Sunken Ship #Theodore and the Bickering Barges #Theodore the All-Powerful #George and the Flags #Hank Stays Up Late #Theodore the Tattletug #Brunswick's Big Scare #Hank and the Silly Faces #Emily Finds a Friend #Hank's Cozy Cove #Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland #Bedford's Big Move #Emily Drifts Off #Guysborough Makes a Friend #Theodore and the Missing Siren #Pugwash is Gone! #Theodore and the Unsafe Ship #Emily and the Sleep-Over #Foduck and the Shy Ship #Theodore Takes Charge #Theodore's Bright Night #George Waits His Turn #Hank Floats Forward #Theodore's Big Decision *Treasure Planet *Timmy Time *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Thomas and Friends (1984) #Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) #Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) #Mavis (George Carlin) #Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) #Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) #Steam Roller (George Carlin) #Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) #James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) #Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) #Thomas's Anthem (Sing-Along Song) #Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) #Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) #Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) #Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) #Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) #Thomas Breaks The Rules (Ringo Starr-US) #Thomas's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) #Sir Topham Hatt (Sing-Along Song) #Heroes (George Carlin) #One Good Turn (George Carlin) #The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) #Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) #Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) #Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) #Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) #A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) #The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) #There's No One Quite Like Emily (Sing Along-Song) #James the Splendid Red Engine (Sing-Along) #Toad Stands By (George Carlin) #The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) #Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) #James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) #Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) #Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) #James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) #Come For The Ride (Sing-Along) #Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) #Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) #Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) #The Runaway (George Carlin) #Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) #Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) #Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) #Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) #The Diseasel (George Carlin) #Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) #The Deputation (George Carlin) #Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) #A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) #Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) #A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) #Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) #Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) #Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) #Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) #A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) #Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) #Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) #Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) #A Proud Day For James (Ringo Starr-US) #No Joke For James (George Carlin) #Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) #Grandpuff (George Carlin) #Bulgy (George Carlin) #Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) #Percy’s Promise (George Carlin) #Thomas, Percy, and The Dragon (George Carlin) #Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) #A New Friend For Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) #Thomas, Percy, and The Mail Train (George Carlin) #Gone Fishing (Sing-Along Song) #The Island Song (Sing-Along Song) #Harold The Helicopter (Sing-Along Song) #Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover (Sing-Along Song) #Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) #Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) #Trust Thomas (George Carlin) #Saved From Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) #Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) #Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) #Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) #Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) #Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) #Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) #The Trouble With Mud (George Carlin) #Wrong Road (George Carlin) #Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) #Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) #Fergus Breaks the Rules (Michael Brandon) #Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) #Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) #Night Train (Sing-Along Song) #Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) #Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) #Special Attraction (George Carlin) #A Bad Day For Sir Handel (George Carlin) #Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) #Hooray For Thomas (Michael Brandon) #Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) #Escape (George Carlin) #Daisy (George Carlin) #Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon). #Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) #Rosie's Funfair Special (Michael Brandon) #Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) #Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) #Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) #Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) #A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) #Gordon Takes A Tumble (Michael Brandon) #What's The Matter With Henry? (Michael Brandon) #The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) #Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) #Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) #Donald's Duck (George Carlin) #Bill, Ben, and Fergus (Michael Brandon) #Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining (Song) #Not So Hasty Cakes (Michael Brandon) #Snow (Alec Baldwin) #Snow (Song) #It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) #Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) #Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) #Engine Rollcall (Song) #Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) #Tender Engines (George Carlin) #James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) #Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) #Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) #Thomas and The Special Letter (George Carlin) #Thomas to The Rescue (Michael Brandon) #Emily's Adventure Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) #Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) #The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) #Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) #Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) #Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) #Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) #King Of The Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) #Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) #The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) #Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) #The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) #Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) #Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) #Henry's Forest (George Carlin) #Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) #Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) #Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) #Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) #Home at Last (George Carlin) #Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) #Bowled Out (George Carlin) #You Can't Win (George Carlin) #Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) #Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) #Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) #Bulldog (George Carlin) #Mind that Bike (George Carlin) #Train Stops Play (George Carlin) #Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) #Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) #Special Funnel (George Carlin) #Four Little Engines (George Carlin) #Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) #Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) #Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) #Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) #Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) #Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) #Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) #Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) #Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) #Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) #Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) #Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) #A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) #Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) #Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) #Baa! (Alec Baldwin) #Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) #Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) #Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) #No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) #The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) #A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) #Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) #Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) #Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) #Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) #Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) #Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) #James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) #Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) #Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) #Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) #Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) #Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) #Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) #Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) #A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) #Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) #Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) #Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) #Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) #Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) #You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) #Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) #Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) #James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) #Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) #Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) #The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) #Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) #Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) #Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) #Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) #Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) #Halloween (Michael Brandon) #Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) #Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) #Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) #Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) #The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) #Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) #Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) #Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) #Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) #The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) #James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) #Thomas Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) #Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) #As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) #James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) #Flour Power (Michael Brandon) #The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) #Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) #Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) #Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) #A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) #Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) #On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) #Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) #Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) #A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) #Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) #Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) #Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) #Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) #Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) #Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) #Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) #Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) #Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) #Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) #A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) #Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) #The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) #Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) #A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) #The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) #Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) #Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) #Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) #Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) #Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) #Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) #Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) #Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) #Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) #Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) #Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) #Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) #Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) #Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) #Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) #Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) #Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) #Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) #Best Friends (Michael Brandon) #The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) #Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) #Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) #Saved You! (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) #Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) #Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) #Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) #Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) #Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) #Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) #The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) #Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) #Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) #Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) #Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) #Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) #Play Time (Michael Brandon) #Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) #Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) #Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) #Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) #The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) #Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) #Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) #Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) #Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) #Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) #The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) #Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) #Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) #Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) #The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) #Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) #Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) #Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) #Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) #Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) #Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) #Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) #Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) #Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) #Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) #Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) #O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) #A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) #Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) #Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) #Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) #Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) #Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) #Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) #Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) #Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) #Big Belle (Michael Brandon) #Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) #Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) #Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) #Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) #Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) #Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) #Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) #Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) #Being Percy (Michael Brandon) #Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) #Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) #The Christmas Tree Express (Michael Brandon) #Ho Ho Snowman (Michael Brandon) #Salty's Surprise (Michael Brandon) #Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Brandon) #Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) #Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) #Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) #Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) #Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Garbage Train #Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) #Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) #Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) #Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) #Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) #Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) #Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) #Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) #Gordon Runs Dry (Michael Brandon) #Kevin's Cranky Friend (Michael Brandon) #Scruff's Makeover (Michael Brandon) #Wayward Winston (Michael Brandon) #Steamie Stafford (Michael Brandon) #Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) #Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) #Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) #Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) #Santa's Little Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) #No Snow for Thomas (Mark Morgahan-US) #The Frozen Turntable (Mark Morgahan-US) #The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Morgahan-US) #Snow Tracks (Mark Morgahan-US) #The Thomas Way (Mark Morgahan-US) #The Switch (Mark Morgahan-US) #Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Morgahan-US) #Calm Down, Caitlin! (Mark Morgahan-US) #The Lost Puff (Mark Morgahan-US) #Luke's New Friend (Mark Morgahan-US) #Away From the Sea (Mark Morgahan-US) #The Smelly Kipper (Mark Morgahan-US) #No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) #Gone Fishing (Mark Morgahan-US) #Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Morgahan-US) #The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Morgahan-US) #Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) #Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Morgahan-US) #Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Morgahan-US) #Disappearing Diesels (Mark Morgahan-US) #Toad's Adventure (Mark Morgahan-US) #Last Train for Christmas (Mark Morgahan-US) #Long Lost Friend (Mark Morgahan-US) #Duncan the Humbug (Mark Morgahan-US) #Duck in the Water (Mark Morgahan-US) #The Perfect Gift (Mark Morgahan-US) #Signals Crossed (Mark Morgahan-US) #Marion and the Pipe (Mark Morgahan-US) #Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Morgahan-US) #No Steam Without Coal (Mark Morgahan-US) #Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Morgahan-US) #Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Morgahan-US) #Millie and the Volcano (Mark Morgahan-US) #Timothy and the Rainbow Truck (Mark Morgahan-US) #Samson at Your Service (Mark Morgahan-US) #Emily Saves the World (Mark Morgahan-US) #Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Morgahan-US) #Toad and the Whale (Mark Morgahan-US) #Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Morgahan-US) #The Truth About Toby (Mark Morgahan-US) #Lost Property (Mark Morgahan-US) #Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Morgahan-US) #Wild Water Rescue (Mark Morgahan-US) #Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Morgahan-US) #Percy and the Calliope (Mark Morgahan-US) #Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Morgahan-US) #Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Morgahan-US) #Bust My Buffers! (Mark Morgahan-US) #Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) #Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) #The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan-US) #Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) #Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) #Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) #Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) #King of the Railway (Mark Morgahan-US) #Tale of the Brave (Mark Morgahan-US) #The Adventure Begins! (Mark Morgahan-US) #Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Morgahan-US) #Come for the Ride (Sing-Along Song) #Accidents will Happen (Sing-Along Song) #It's Great to be an Engine (Sing-Along Song) #Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Sing-Along Song) #Let's Have A Race (Sing-Along Song) #Really Useful Engine (Sing-Along Song) #Toby (Sing-Along Song) #Little Engines (Sing-Along Song) #Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Sing-Along Song) #Donald's Duck (Sing-Along Song) #Thomas's Anthem Grand Finale (Sing-Along Song) #The Snow Song (Sing-Along Song) #Percy's Seaside Trip (Sing-Along Song) #Down by the Docks (Sing-Along Song) #Never, Never, Never Give Up (Sing-Along Song) #Winter Wonderland (Sing-Along Song) #Five New Engines in the Shed (Sing-Along Song) #Sounds (Sing-Along Song) #Engine Rollcall (Sing-Along Song) #A World Around You (Sing-Along Song) #Surprises (Sing-Along Song) #Emily (Sing-Along Song) #Surprises (Sing-Along Song) #Determination (Sing-Along Song) #Patience is a Virtue (Sing-Along Song) #Ode to Gordon (Sing-Along Song) #There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away (Sing-Along Song) #Troublesome Trucks (Sing-Along Song) #Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Sing-Along Song) #Day and Night (Sing-Along Song) #The Work Song (Sing-Along Song) #Buffer Up and Share (Sing-Along Song) #Whatever We Do (Sing-Along Song) #One Friendly Family (Sing-Along Song) #There's Always Something New (Sing-Along Song) #Be Brave (Sing-Along Song) #Strength (Sing-Along Song) #The Narrow Gauge Engines (Sing-Along Song) #Day and Night (Sing-Along Song) #Togetherness (Sing-Along Song) #Thomas, You're the Leader (Sing-Along Song) #Go, Go Thomas! (Sing-Along Song) #All You Need Are Friends (Sing-Along Song) #Hear the Engines Coming (Sing-Along Song) #Hey, Hey Thomas! (Sing-Along Song) #Working Together Again (Sing-Along Song) #It's Christmas Time (Sing-Along Song) #Searching Everywhere (Sing-Along Song) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines (2005) *Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails (2009) *Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue (2010) *Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels (2011) *Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) *Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway (2013) *Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave (2014) *Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) *Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure (2015) *Thomas and Friends: The Great Race (2016) *Thomas and Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor (2017) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Transformers *Tranformers G1 *The Tigger Movie *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry Tales *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV Series) *Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Toy Story 1 (1995), 2 (1999), and 3 (2010) *Toy Story Treats *Top Cat *Top Cat: The Movie *Totally Spies *Totally Spies: The Movie *The Treacle People *Turbo *TUGS (1988) #Sunshine (episode) #Pirate #Trapped #Jinxed #Quarantine #High Winds #Ghosts #Up River #Warrior (episode) #High Tide #Munitions #Regetta #Big Freeze *The Telebugs *Tube Mice *Turbo F.A.S.T. *Tweenies U *Uncle Grandpa *Underdog (TV Series) *Up V *Varan the Unbelievable *Vuk - The Litttle Fox *Viva Pianta W *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald *WALL-E *Wallace and Gromit: Grand Day Out *Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions *Wallace and Gromit: Close Shave *Wallace and Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention *Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers *Wallace and Gromit: Matter of Loaf and Death *Wander Over Yonder *Watership Down *The Weakest Link: Puppet Special *What a Cartoon! *The Wild (2006) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Wiggly Park *The Wind Rises *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Whisper of the Heart *The Wombles *Wreck-It Ralph Y *Yakkity Yak *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's First Christmas *Yoho Ahoy Z *Zack and Quack (TV Series) *Zzzap! Disney and Sega's Characters *Pongo, Perdita, Sergeant Tibbs, Colonel, Roger and Anita (101 Dalmations (1961)) *Spot (101 Dalmations The Series) *McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Lucy and Georgina (64 Zoo Lane) *The Genie and his Parrot, Iago (Aladdin) *Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura Series) *Charlie B. Barkin and Itchy Itchford (All Dog Go to Heaven) *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Bartok (Anastasia) *Tiger (An American Tall) *Badger, Mole and Toad (Animals of Farhing Wood) *Ickis, Oblina, Krumm and The Gromble (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Spot and Steve (The Adventures of Spot) *Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) *Gumball Watterson, Darwin and Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Thomas O'Malley, Roquefort, Uncle Waldo, Scat Cat, Peppo the Italian Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat and Billy Boss the Russian Cat (The Aristocats) *Betty, Noah, Sparky and X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Baby Huey *Bambi *B1, B2 and Rat in the Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Basil Brush *Merida (Brave) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Taran, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi and Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Blue, Magenta and Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Bob the Builder *Bolt and Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Humbah, Zumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Jumbah and Jingbah (Boohbah) *Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear) *Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Booster and XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Buzzy the Funny Crow *Grumpy Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit, Brave Heart Lion, Tender Heart Bear, Good Luck Bear and Lots-a-Heart Elephant (The Care Bears) *Casper the Friendly Ghost and Wendy the Good Little Witch *Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, T.W. Turtle, Frances Albacore and Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Charlie, Lola, Marv, Lotta, Morten and Sizzles (Charlie and Lola) *Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chloe, Tara, Jet, Riley, Carys and Lovely Carrot (Chloe's Closet) *Chorlton, Zoomer, Jenny, The Minister, King Otto, Queen Doris and Pablo Perdito (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Chowder, Mung Daal and Shnitzel (Chowder) *Christopher Crocodile *Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *Grug, Eep, Guy, Belt and Sandy (The Croods) *Danger Mouse and Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Darkwing Duck *Minions, Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Aladar and the family of lemurs (Dinosaur) *Zummi, Gruffi, Grammi, Tummi, Cubbi, Sunni, Gusto, Cavin and Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Dora and Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Scrooge McDuck and Launchpad McQuack (Duck Tales) *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *Konk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Timmy Turner, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof (The Fairly Oddparents) *Queen Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Diego, Alicia and Jaguar (Go Diego Go) *Tim, Graeme and Bill (The Goodies) *Binyah Binyah (Gullah Gullah Island) *Philoctetes (Hercules) *Herman and Katnip *Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) *Huckleberry Hound *Sid and Scrat (Ice Age) *Johnny Bravo *Johnson (Johnson and Friends) *Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Kipper the Dog *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Lily and Henry (Lily in the City) *Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Tom Little, Grandpa Little, Frank Little, Helen Little, Dinky Little and Lucy Little (The Littles) *Little Audrey *Little Bill, Andrew and Kiku (Little Bill) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Adelle, Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Arista and Attina (The Little Mermaid) *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Little Lulu and Tubby *Link and Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort (Madagascar) *Mike Wazowski and Jame. P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) *Mushu (Mulan) *Muzzy and Bob (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nellie the Elephant *Oakie Doke *Oswald and Henry (Oswald the Octopus) *Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein and Rita (Oliver and Company) *Hammy and Stella (Over the Hedge) *Paddington Bear *Pingu *Pippi Longstocking *Postman Pat and His Black and White Cat, Jess *Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Puss in Boots, Humpty Alexander Dumpty and Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) *Sad Sack, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Back-To-Front, Claude and Princess (The Raggy Dolls) *Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids *Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Orville (The Rescuers) *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Ren and Stimpy *Rafael, Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Rosie and Jim *Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana, Sandy and Nicholas St. North (Rise of The Guardians) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Bert, Ernie, Grover and Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) *Donkey (Shrek) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal and Maximus (Tangled) *Teletubbies *Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Luke, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Thomas and Friends) *Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *Berk (Trap Door) *Rosie, Bill, Leyland Lil, Charlie, Tapper, Professor Baines-Pilling, Brendan, Nellie Newchurch, Ike, PC Pendle, Silas Milton, Bert Boggart and The Moobark (The Treacle People) *Wallace and Gromit *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *The Scarecrow, The Cowardly Lion and The Tin Man (The Wizard of Oz) *Great Uncle Bulgaria, Tobermory, Orinoco and Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Captain Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Booty and her preening pet Flamingo (Yoho Ahoy) *Clarence, Sumo and Jeff (Clarence) *Uncle Grandpa Category:DalMatian Tunes Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels